Cassie's CD
by caysha
Summary: Cassie gives Daniel a present that causes him some trouble


Title: Cassie's CD

Author: caysha

A/N: Just a few ideas I'd been kicking around. Not sure about the time setting, but Cassandra's a teenager, otherwise it's not an issue. Yeah, and nothing about Stargate:SG-1 is mine, damnit!

Daniel usually enjoyed the SGC barbeques, the ones that always seemed to be held in the Fraiser's backyard. It gave everyone a chance to relax and just enjoy themselves. Or, like this particular time, celebrate their most recent victory over the Goa'uld. Unfortunately for SG-1 this victory lately seemed to be just returning alive. Which probably went some way to explaining why Hammond had given them a fortnight downtime. The General had waited until they'd arrived at the Fraiser's before giving the announcement, in the superstitious hope that if he mentioned Ôdowntime' outside the mountain no Asgard, Tok'ra or emergency of any kind would whisk them away again.

Well, thought Daniel, downtime was all right by him, exceptÉ except that Hammond had decided to refuse them entry to Cheyenne Mountain until their Ôholidays' were over. Well, all but Teal'c who was of course allowed to visit his son, but for the rest of the team this meant two weeks of frustration.

Daniel, to his chagrin, wasn't allowed any alien artefacts, Sam was banned from any otherworld technology, and JackÉ well Jack had no excuse for not doing his paperwork. Daniel sighed and reached for his beer. He didn't even want to think about how many hockey games he'd be dragged to this time.

"Hey Daniel" Cassie greeted him. "What's up?

"Oh, hi Cass. Nothing much, Hammond's confined us Earthside for a few weeks. Better get your hockey stick out. Or hide it some place really clever.' He sighed.

Cassie giggled. "I thought you'd be glad for some time off

"Time off's fine. It's just that I'm not allowed to do anything fun; banned from the mountain, and there's still all those tablets from P3Y-784 to look at." He wiggled his fingers as if they were just itching to get to work. Cassie made a face at him. 

"Poor Daniel, no rocks to play with" she teased. 

Daniel smiled back "I'm thinking Jack is a very bad influence on you Cass.

"Nah, couldn't be" she retorted flippantly. "So what are you gonna do with all your free time then?

"Mot sure, maybe check up on the archaeological community. See if they've uncovered any more hibernating Goa'uld

"Come on Daniel! Do something fun and not work related

"But it is fun. Besides, if work is fun, could you really call it work?

"If you get paid it is

"Jack is definitely a bad influence" He sipped from the bottle in his hand. "So what have you been up to Cass?

"Nothing much," she scrunched up her face. "Only school" she added with mild disgust. "Oh, Ôcept in history class we're doing Ancient Egypt

Daniel snorted in amusement, "how're you finding that? Has Ra raised his ugly head yet?

"Yeah, it's a bit weird, knowing they've got it all wrong

Daniel nodded in agreement, that's how he felt watching those documentaries on the Discovery Channel. What really got him was when they got things blatantly wrong: stuff normal archaeologists and scholars would pick up on. He smiled as an idea hit him.

"Hey Cass, do you want some stuff to take in to class: statues, Canopic jars, that sort of thing?

"Really? Could I borrow some?" Cassie's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion. Daniel trusted her with his precious artefacts! Even if it was stuff for school she still felt proud: Daniel didn't lend his relics to just anyone.

"Sure. I mean if you've got access to the resources why not use them? There's a bunch of things in my office you can borrow." He began mentally cataloguing the contents of the office that Cass could use. No Goa'uld or other alien items of course, but there were plenty of other things that would be useful.

" Uh Daniel?" Cassie interrupted his reverie. "Didn't you say that Uncle George had banned you from the SGC?

"Oh, yeah." Daniel had forgotten that for a moment. "Well, I'm sure he'll let us go and pick up some stuff if it's for you.

She eyed him with mock suspicion. "You sure you aren't just trying to get your hands on those tablets?" she mimicked his earlier actions, wiggling her fingers back at him. For a second he was a little surprised. Who'd she think he was, _Jack_? He hadn't even thought of that. Mind you it wasn't a bad idea

"Moi?" he asked in an imitation of shock, "do something like that? Never!" then he switched back to serious mode again. " Hadn't even crossed my mind Cass. Now, where's the general?" She jerked her head towards the barbeque. Hammond was deep in conversation with Jack, who was busily ensuring that this time the sausages weren't cooked to charcoal.

"Let's go ask him then

"'Kay" Cassie was already up and bouncing over to the cooks. Daniel smiled to himself; it was nice to see someone from the next generation interested in history. 

*~*~*

How'd his stuff get so dusty? True, he didn't use these particular books that often but stillÉ He sneezed. 

"Bless you

"Thanks Cass" he followed up with two more mini explosions. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped his streaming eyes. "Stupid allergies. Might have to do some cleaning soon." He turned back to his shelves in search of that elusive amulet he just knew had been left there. Unless Jack had moved it of course. The man couldn't leave things alone. 

Nor did it seem Cassie was able to either. She'd been wandering around his office looking at all the articles he'd collected. At least she didn't move things around like Jack did. Though she did pick up a few objects, examine them, then to Daniel's immense relief, put them back where, and how, she'd found them.

"Daniel?

"Mmm" 

"You really need some new music

"What?" He turned around in mild confusion.

Cassie looked up from where she was flipping through his CDs. The collection was mainly world music, a bit of classical, and a few classic rock albums. Something quiet to have playing in the background while he was working. It made his office a feel little less empty when most people had gone home.

"When was the last time you brought a new CD Daniel? I mean ÔGregorian Masters of Chant'? What where you thinking?" She giggled.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you here, and you're making fun of my music. Besides that one isn't so bad, even if it was a present." He turned back to the shelves.

"Yeah, right" 

Maybe he should talk to Jack about how he was affecting Cassie's ability to have a conversation without sarcasm. Nah, the man didn't need any encouragement.

"Actually you're pretty lucky when it comes to help with your school work Cass. Your Mom knows biology and psychology. Sam could help with physics and chemistry. I know history stuff.

"What about Jack? Sport and Physical Education?

"That, or school yard politics

"And Teal'c to teach self-defence when Jack's politics fail

"Yeah" He smirked. Okay, maybe Cassie's sarcasm and sense of humour wasn't that bad after all. "Ah ha! Found it" he passed the amulet to Cassie who added it to the box of artefacts she was borrowing.

"Right, I think that's it then.

"Thanks Daniel

"Sure, anytime.

*~*~*

Cassie's room was like that of any normal teenage girl; posters of favourite movie stars and pop singers covered the walls that weren't taken up by a giant bookcase, and her room was populated by stuffed animals. Not that she was a normal girl though, which explained the Ôspace' theme that seemed to affect the rest of her belongings. It was kind of a running joke started by Uncle George and SG-1. Each year for Christmas, her birthday, and the anniversary of her adoption, she received at least one present that fitted the space theme. At first they were kind of limited, so she was the owner of a considerable collection of star covered bedspreads. Lately though they'd gotten a little more imaginative; a rocket shaped lava lamp, a poster sized photograph of a certain familiar galaxy, and even a miniature model of a Goa'uld death glider. Not to mention the completely accurate constellations of glow-in-the-dark stars covering her ceiling. For the moment though, Cassie was completely uninterested in her surroundings. She was sitting at her desk, and at her feet was the box of Egyptian artefacts Daniel had lent her a few weeks earlier. Nestled between an Anubis figurine and a resin encased scarab beetle was her project report. A large red A+ dominated the top right hand corner of the front page. But Cassie was completely engrossed in her computer screen. She reviewed her playlist in the iTunes window, and apparently satisfied with her selection, clicked the ÔBurn Disc' button.

"Cass, dinner's ready" Janet's voice came floating up from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom" Cassie headed downstairs.

The computer whirred away in her absence, creating her surprise as she helped to dish the spaghetti.

*~*~*

Daniel stepped out of the lift, moving aside for a few lieutenants, then continued to his office. It was nice to be back, though the holiday hadn't been too bad. In fact, there had been a record low of hockey games he'd been forced to attend. Thanks to goodness for small mercies. Apparently Jack had been swamped. He smirked as he opened his office door. That's what you get for not keeping up to date like the rest of us Jack. He crossed the room to turn on the computer but was distracted.

"Hello, what's this then?" Oh yes, that's right! Cassie's project. The box of artefacts he'd lent her had been returned in his absence, and was now sitting in the only clear space on his desk. He reached in, fished out a creamy envelope and opened it.

Dear Daniel,

Thanks very much for lending me your Ôrocks.' My teacher was a bit surprised, but it's not everyday that a kid brings in ancient artefacts after all. I even got an A+ on my report.

Here's something I made to say thanks. I'm not sure what you'll think, so just look on it as getting reacquainted with the ever-changing culture: Tau'ri teenager. Just indulge me Ôk?

Love Cassie.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. This didn't exactly sound like it was a great idea. He had no particular wish to relive much of his teenage years. They hadn't exactly been a whole lotta fun. Productive yes, enjoyable no. But, if it was for Cassie

He peered cautiously into the cardboard carton, half expecting something to leap out at him. Instead he found a CD. He gingerly retrieved it from the box, and gazed a moment at the brightly coloured cover. He opened the case and removed the homemade insert.

ÔCassandra Fraiser's CD Guide to the Music of the Tau'ri Teenager,' he smiled as he read the title. She'd obviously put a lot of effort into making it for him. Pushing his glasses up his nose he absently put the disc into the CD player on the desk. A quick scan of the list of artists Cassie had provided left his none the wiser; he'd never heard of any of them. A few of the song titles seemed familiar, but Daniel wasn't sure if they were cover versions or just new songs altogether. He flipped through the booklet a bit more, noting that Cassie had provided a little commentary on each track too. Well, what harm could it do to listen to it? At least just while he unpacked the artefacts. He glanced once again at the coloured paper in his hand. Kind of Pluto? Never heard of them. Well, not yet anyway. He pressed the play button on the machine.

Half a second later he recoiled with such violence that it was extraordinary he was still in his own skin. The music boomed out of the speakers, so loud that it seemed to rip through the normally quiet air of the SGC. Daniel scrabbled frantically to turn the music down, knocking things over as he managed to get the volume on the lowest setting. He heaved a sigh of relief and sank into his swivel chair. 

But, what if someone had heard that? What if Jack had been passing by? He spun round and stared at the office door. Did he dare? In one movement he crossed the room, opened the door and stuck his head out. Yes! A clear corridor in both directions. Normally he wouldn't have been even slightly bothered by such a small thing, but he'd been working with Jack for several years now. He'd learnt early on that to give Jack _any_ material for a story was suicide. The man had an incredibly annoying talent for making any innocent mistake, or incident, into an embarrassing story, which he'd then proceed to tell at every opportunity. The knowledge that Daniel was listening to the music Cassie listened to would have amused the Colonel greatly. That could be potentially, well, flustering would be an understatement.

Daniel shut the door and gazed balefully at the CD player. That wasn't going to happen again. He restarted the CD, this time turning the volume to a slightly lower than normal setting.

*~*~*

Jack was bored. Not exactly unusual. They'd been allowed back into the compound three days earlier, but were going to be on world for a while longer. Teal'c had requested another few days of downtime from Hammond, wanting to spend more time with his kid. Jack could understand that, but it kinda left him at a loose end. What to do? He'd made a colossal effort over the fortnight and got all his paperwork done. He'd even surprised himself with that. But now there was nothing left to do.

He'd had a chat with Hammond, but now the General was busy. Visiting the commisionary had lost its appeal after the third blue jell-o. Teal'c was off world, so no sparring. There had been no unscheduled off world Ôgate activations in the last week, which was a new record, but also very boring. Sam, no Jack, _Carter_ was fiddling with some doohickie _again_. He'd even been to the infirmary on the pretext of visiting patients. But after he made the Major with two broken ribs laugh, the Doc kicked him out. Even Cassie was at school so he couldn't see her. And Daniel. Daniel was being _weird_. Exhibiting very strange behaviour, even for the Spacemonkey. The few times Jack had seen him since returning to base, Daniel had been whistling or humming or muttering under his breath Actually the muttering was pretty normal, but the other things? Nope. And he'd been sorta bouncing around too, which was not a Danny thing. Well, not unless there were new rocks to investigate. But bouncing down SGC corridors for seemingly no reason was new. Jack had only left him alone because otherwise the archaeologist was acting normally. The Colonel didn't think anyone had abducted Daniel over the holidays, so they were probably safe. But then again, he _was_ feeling bored. Grilling Daniel over his bizarre behaviour might be interesting, you never could tell. Unless it involved working on rocks of course.

He set off for Daniel's office.

*~*~*

Daniel wasn't working very hard. In fact it was debatable as to whether he was working at all. Sure he was sitting at his desk, with a few tablets and open books lying around. There were even files pulled up on his computer. Instead he was focused fully on a little white machine. After listening to Cassie's CD a few times, Daniel found he didn't mind it at all. Well, he liked the music more than just a little, but to play it safely at any reasonably loud volume required headphones. And this music _had_ to be played loud for full effect, he didn't need Cassie to tell him that. He hadn't owned a pair of headphones, so a trip to the Ôlocal electronics store' had found him buying a pair of headphonesÉ and an iPod. The gadget was cool. He was even coming to see why Sam liked investigating machinery. So he'd read the little manual, and with a little help from Cassie had begun to fill the memory with more music. Cass had been pleased that he'd liked her present, and rather surprised that Daniel truly enjoyed most of the music. Especially the Ben Folds Five stuff. But now he was facing a problem. The batteries. He'd forgotten to charge them, and now he had a song stuck in his head. The lyrics seemed to be stuck on a loop, continuously swirling around his mind, and if it didn't stop soon he was going to be bashing his head against something trying to dislodge it. 

Well, he had two options; it was either suffer this torment without his music, or he could just use his old CD player again, Cassie's present was still in his office. Yeah, he'd do that. _And_ he'd play it as loud as he liked. Jack probably wouldn't even hear it; Daniel had barely seen him since coming back to base anyway. If Jack should hear it, well, who cared? Stuff him if he decided to make jokes about it. Yeah

Daniel turned the music on, adjusting the volume to accommodate his newfound yen for deafening songs. Mmm, this was better. He spun around in his swivel chair, then settled down to work properly this time. It was interesting that he could work while he sang along to the thunderous compositions.

*~*~*

As Jack neared Daniel's office he became aware of a great clamour of sound. At first he was a little confused, what _was_ that noise? Then he recognised it: Cassie. What was she doing here? Wasn't she meant to be at school? Oh well, it was fine by him. Poor Daniel though, Cassie must be torturing him with her Ômusic'. At least he wouldn't be bored anymore; Cass and he could go do something fun, and he'd be saving Daniel too. He opened the office door quietly, hoping to catch them unawares and give them a little scare; though he needn't have bothered the music was that loud. No Cassie. Jack scanned the room again. Yep, no Cassie. He glanced at Daniel, then did a double check. The SG-1 anthropologist was singing along to the stuff! And tapping his feet, and bopping his head in time too! Bewildered, Jack shut the door again and lent against the corridor wall. Maybe Daniel had been abducted and replaced with another clone after all? The colonel peeked into the room again. Nah, he was looking at those rocks still. No one else would do that of their own free will. But the musicÉ Cassie and Dan _had_ looked like they were getting along pretty well at the last barbequeÉ No doubt Cassie had lent him some of her records or something. And Daniel being Daniel, he would have listened to them. Oh well, it was all his own fault; if he was going to corrupt that little girl by make her interested in those stupid rocks, then he deserved everything he got. Jack risked another look at the linguist. He looked like he was enjoying himself thoughÉ and he knew the words. Didn't have a bad singing voice actually. Should he interrupt him? He would get that startled, sheepish lookÉNaw; it was too good to waste. Jack grinned evilly to himself, then set off at a run. He had to get this before Daniel stopped.

*~*~*

ÔCarter!' Sam's head snapped up so quickly she nearly got whiplash. _He_ was standing in her doorway.

ÔSir?' She hadn't heard any klaxons, so it wasn't an incoming. ÔWhat is it?

ÔQuick, get the video camera and follow me.' 

ÔWhere?' Sam dropped the screwdriver in her hand and reached for the mission camera on a side bench.

ÔDaniel's office, but we better hurry.' He turned around and almost ran into Teal'c. ÔWhat are you doing back early? No, wait, tell me later Teal'c. Let's go, and be quiet too, Ôkay?

Her colonel turned and headed off down the corridor at a brisk rate. Teal'c inclined his head and gave her the-raised-eyebrow-I'm-bemused-stare.

ÔHey, don't ask me, I have no idea.' She set off after Jack, jogging a little to catch up. What was in Daniel's office?

*~*~*

ÔSatan is my master'É Daniel absently sang along. He liked this one; Cassie had said the band had made it up as they played it. Amazing musicians. Almost made him want to learn an instrument.

ÔAs he has always beenÉ' the music was good, and the lyrics tongue in cheek.

ÔHe buys my Metallica records for me, and sometimes I thinkÉ' The music changed tempo to what Cassie described as Ôhead-banger,' and Daniel Ôbanged' his head in time to the song.

ÔSatan is my master

He heard laughter from the doorway as the song ended. Oh shit. He spun round in his chair. Shit, shit, shit! Jack himself he could handle. But this? 

At the entrance of his office stood the other members of SG-1. Jack was half in the room, almost doubled up with laughter. Teal'c stood peering in from the corridor, a big smirk on his face. _Damn_, even the jaffa thought it was funny! Heaven knows that didn't happen very often. And Sam. Well, that was the worst. She was trying so hard not to laugh at him she shook all over, and in her hand was the video recorder, red Ôrecording' light winking at him in mockery. How long had they been there for? Oh _crap_, he knew he would never live it down.

Parting A/N: The lyrics are from a Ben Folds Five song. I'm a big fan. And the group Kind of Pluto I mentioned are a really cool Melbourne band. Hope this story was alright for you guys, I get the giggles when I think of Daniel doing that anyway. And I'd like to say a huge thanks to all those that reviewed ÔGivin' Up On You'. It means a lot to me, I was so pleased I even did a little dance :) So yeah, danke y'all!


End file.
